<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mysteries of JX by Witchyprincesslighting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145185">Mysteries of JX</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyprincesslighting/pseuds/Witchyprincesslighting'>Witchyprincesslighting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None. - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyprincesslighting/pseuds/Witchyprincesslighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a test-to see if people want more. But with the tags this will be based on real life situations (not entirely true but then again taken from my life and just dramatized more). I will give future warning when there’s is a topic that needs it-author.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mysteries of JX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a test. Let me know if you like :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locker reeked of dead rat mixed with a tuna sandwich. The corners dig into my shoulders as I banged against the locker door. I could hear the snickers of the group of girls from the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite making so much noise kitty.” Rachel spat as she hit the locker door as a reminder to stay quiet. Kitty, for some odd reason she chose to call me that. Said that it’d help later. “Rach, Cameron’s waiting outside. We gotta go.” Kasey reminded her tugging on her arm. “Oh shit my date, well kitty have fun in there.” She replied as she banged the door once more. I listened till the footsteps quited before working on grabbing my phone from my pocket. I decided my best choice was to ring Sammy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey?” I spoke into the phone as I revived a voice from the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup shorty, what can I do for ya? I’ve got the gang on speaker.” She spoke and made some other noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kinda stuck…” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak up cutie-we can’t hear a damn word you're saying.” She told me. Sammy and her group were seniors. I was a senior however still shorter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stuck and it stinks like rat and tuna.” I replied. I heard a snicker. A quiet “is it the locker again?” Was muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby girl, locker?” Sammy asked and I nodded but then responded yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy enjoyed using nicknames on me, I was the youngest so therefore the baby of the group though I hated to admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on earth does this keep happening?” Jackson piped in. I haven’t told them about  Rachel or the girls. Decided it was better to do it myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m small…?” I responded. I didn’t have to see sammy's face. I already knew it-I blew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck put you in a locker?!” Sammy shouted through the phone, obviously pissed. A group of gasps followed quickly after. “Wait Sammy-“ was heard. The phone call ended. I was going to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took more then thee minutes for the locker door to be ripped open. I didn’t even realize I’d started to panic. My hands had grabbed at my hair pulling on it. My breathing had gotten shallow. My bison had blurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap! Help me pull her out!” Max shouted whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Panic attack?” Some whispered and a few head nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Baby girl, listen to me, you're safe, can you count from ten to one with me? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten….” Sammy nodded as I continued the group watched from behind. “Now, explain baby.” Sammy spoke as she realized I had calmed down.  “I-there’s no need.” I stammered. I looked sheepishly at the ground rocking on my heels wishing to be away from this situation. “Jay, you just had a fucking panic attack. Of course we feel the need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this.” Sammy spat as she put her hand on her hips like a adult shaming a child. “Look-Sam-its good! I promise!” I lied, faking a smile. They didn’t need to know, better than didn’t know. everyone didn’t need to know. X took me to the side getting to my height. I rolled my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look shorty, Sammy cares and you and I know that. Now tell us what the fuck happened and we’ll take care of it.” He told me. I nodded. “But-they said not to tell you…” I muttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Who told you what?” He replied this time listing more. “They said not to tell you, tell you about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I replied, shifting slightly. “Alright,” X cracks his knuckles. “Who’s the fucker?” He added. “It’s a group…” I whispered. Sammy sighed as she walked over. Sammy was hella protective. Major mom bear vibes. Crazy yet careful.  The group or gang they like to be called only to by syllables. They had a reason I just never asked. Never bother me.  “Alright shorty, why don’t you go with Sammy and we find the fuckers?” A asked. “They left. You won’t find them.” I stammered. The group sighed. “Fine then! Shorty is under your protection gang!” Sammy shouted as she swung her arm around my neck smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled. Sammy was my light. She’d never know though, not with what the future held for me….I didn’t want to do it-but I had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m from a lab, I don’t know much about it-I've learned from my adoptive parents and they only had little information. However the paper I read, stating what </span>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <span> was meant to do-read  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy black is to be killed by JX.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When I read that, all color had drained from my face. My hands shook. Tears had began streaming down. How was I supposed to kill her? How...?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>